The Invasion
'The Invasion' is a two part episode, the Season 2 finale and the 51st and 52nd episodes of the series. They officially aired on television on September 26th, 2014, but were released one week earlier on nick.com as well. "This city shall fall." Description After Leonardo and Donatello disagree on a mission to stop the Kraang invasion, Leonardo makes a bad mistake and separates himself from his brothers, forcing Donnie to take charge as their leader. Plot Synopsis Part 1 In the Shredder's hideout, the Shredder is seated on his throne as he remembers Karai as a human and her feats as a developing ninja, up until she was mutated. Tiger Claw then enters the room, asking the Shredder if he's come to a decision regarding a deal with the Kraang. The Shredder implies his agreement to the deal by noting that the Kraang have provided the Foot Clan with much Technology while requesting little from them in return. Tiger Claw questions the Shredder's ultimate decision, commenting that the Kraang are likely to betray him, having no care for humanity. After the Shredder makes an admission that he has no care for it either, Tiger Claw leaves. Kraang Prime then contacts the Shredder via a projection screen, asking him for a decision as well. Recapitulating the deal, Kraang Prime vows to 'deliver' Splinter and the Turtles to the Shredder, in exchange for mutating Karai back to normalcy once the Shredder finds her. While Kraang Prime agrees to this, he adds another component to the deal: The Shredder must help the Kraang take New York and the world by force once the Kraang have done his bidding. Meanwhile, April and Irma are walking down the street. Irma asks April if she will ever introduce her to her secret friends (the Turtles). April evasively says that it will happen at some point, but she then questions Irma's decision to wear no coat in the snowy weather. Irma responds that she hardly ever notices the cold and starts to pester April again, but their conversation comes to an end when some Robot Foot Soldiers appear right next to them. Outnumbered, April and Irma then run away. Elsewhere, Raphael and Casey Jones are out on patrol, searching for Karai. Casey pauses to take pictures of his own graffiti art on the side of a building. Raph tells him to stay on task, but Casey asks if April ever talks about him. Raph tells him that it really doesn't matter, as they both know how Donnie feels about her. Casey then tries to end this conversation by saying that he's hardly into April, anyway, though Raph knows differently, as he notices Casey's graffiti art of April on the wall... Donnie, Leo, and Mikey are all in Donnie's lab in the Sewer Lair. Donnie is too worried to eat, tossing his slice of Pizza to Mikey, who is already stuffing many slices into his mouth. Master Splinter walks in and says that Donnie has a right to be concerned, as the invasion of the Kraang is imminent. Donnie then reassures himself, his sensei, and his brothers that the Turtle Mech will be successful in destroying the Kraang's armies, but Leo sneers that the mech isn't fully functional and that having a second base of operations outside of the city is something to think about. Donnie then asks what would happen if he was the leader, but Leo interrupts him, telling him that he won't be in that position. This battle of wits is stopped by Splinter, who criticizes his two sons and instructs them to think about fighting the Kraang and not one another. April and Irma continue to run away from the Foot-Bots, hiding among garbage cans in an alley way. While the Foot-Bots are preoccupied searching a dumpster for April and Irma, April manages to spot a manhole cover and quietly removes it to climb down into the sewers, forcing Irma to follow, seemingly to her reluctance. Raph spots Karai on a nearby rooftop and turns to tell Casey, who is now looking at his graffiti. Two police officers pull up in a car and attempt to arrest Casey for loitering!! Back at the Lair, Donnie and Leo renew their discussion about the Turtle Mech, but April and Irma then arrive in the lair's entrance and Splinter is shocked that April has brought her friend with her. Irma spots the Turtles nearly instantly, upon which she begins to twitch and react strangely, only for her body to start broadening and, as her limbs open up to reveal robotic components, the face of a Kraang appears in the center of this body and starts to laugh sadistically. The Turtles and April are stunned to see that 'Irma' was - and is - actually a human replica being controlled by a Kraang spy (Kraang Subprime)!! Kraang Subprime reveals that the discovery of the Turtles' lair was the cue needed to start their invasion. Then, as multiple portals begin to appear throughout the Lair, Mikey notes that this can't be good. Meanwhile, as Casey struggles with the police officers, a few Kraang portals show up on a playground and Kraang come out of them. Then, Casey hits one of the policemen with his hockey stick and the two officers are revealed to be Kraang in disguise as well. After dispatching the two droids, Casey and Raph begin to retreat in the direction of the Lair. Meanwhile, the Kraang have started to invade the Lair, while Splinter, Leo, Donnie, and Mikey are defending themselves the best they can. April is horrified that 'Irma', her 'friend' for the past 2 years, was a Kraang! While Splinter holds off the intruders, he tells the Turtles and April to escape. Leo doesn't want to leave Splinter behind, but Splinter asserts that he has a plan. The Turtles and April are about to escape in the Shell-Raiser, but Kraang Subprime destroys it with several missiles. Leo leads his brothers and April off into the sewers, where they come to a tunnel juncture and must choose to go left to where the Turtle Mech is or right to get up to the surface and look for Raph and Casey. Donnie wants to bring out the Turtle Mech and look for Casey and Raph while inside it, but Leo thinks that the mech is too slow. Donnie shouts that Leo is leading them into disaster, but Leo believes that he is doing what Splinter would want them to do. Another portal appears right near them and Kraang come through it after it opens. Donnie's wrist gets injured by one of the Kraang's laser guns, and Leo tells Mikey to take April and Donnie to safety while he lures the Kraang away. Donnie, Mikey, and April escape to the surface and decide to go to April's apartment, where she promises to take care of Donnie's injured wrist. Mikey keeps trying to call Leo, but he fails to answer his phone a number of times. More portals open up in the streets, Donnie regretting that he argued with Leo, now believing that they should have left the city after all. April then leads Mikey and Donnie back to her apartment. Raph and Casey continue to escape Kraang attacks and finally get in touch with Mikey, the latter telling them to come to April's apartment. Down in the sewers, Leo hides from the Kraang as he hears them encouraging eachother to find him and his brothers quickly and capture them for the Shredder. Meanwhile, in April's apartment, April is tying a tourniquet around Donnie's festering wrist wound, while Kirby O'Neil is pacing and fretting about the events that are happening right outside. Donnie nervously attempts to confess to April how he feels about her, but April tightens the tourniquet on Donnie's wrist until he feels pain, telling him that he should stop talking because 'talking will make things hurt more'. Kirby really starts to panic, but Mikey attempts to downplay the invasion as it's hitting a fever pitch, causing Kirby to pass out. Then, Mikey fearfully looks out into the city, which is now full of Kraang Scout Ships and Kraang Walkers that have arrived through more portals. As the chaos erupts, the Shredder surveys it with Fishface and Tiger Claw. Rahzar arrives, telling the Shredder that the Kraang have said that they're leading Leonardo in their direction. The Shredder readies an ambush for him. In the blazing Sewer Lair, Kraang Subprime has successfully cornered Splinter, but Splinter avoids capture as he audaciously knocks Kraang Subprime out of its robotic body. Just as the defenseless Kraang vows revenge, it is crushed by some falling debris. Splinter glances at the adequate amount of destruction around him, noticing a picture of his sons on the floor. He wills himself to look for them and stop standing around. Cut to Leo arriving on the surface where he is met by a small wave of Foot-Bots, which he defeats. Before long, Leo enters an abandoned construction site and is followed by the Foot-Bots, the two enemies seeing fit to use the site as a battle venue. As the Foot-Bots attack Leo, he fends them off and defeats them aggressively, while the Shredder observes the scenario from a rooftop and muses that Leo is overconfident. Before long, Leo finds himself in a disadvantageous position against the Foot-Bots' bows and arrows. Meanwhile, Raph and Casey are roaming the wrecked streets when, all of the sudden, a massive portal opens up in front of them, only for Kraang Prime to step out of it, outfitted in its large robotic suit and a ray on its robotic arm with which the beast can blast the 'perfected Mutagen' from a tank positioned on its head. After Kraang Prime announces to the people that the Kraang's colonization of Earth is starting, it starts to cover people in the perfected Mutagen, shown in the previous episode, turning them into hideous monsters. Raph and Casey helplessly watch as the city is reduced to chaos, ending the episode in a comic style. Part 2 The invasion is under way, as robots, mutated people, and Mutagenic crystals are all over the city. Donnie, Mikey, and April watch the news from her apartment. April starts to scold herself for bringing 'Irma' to the Turtles' lair with her. She really wants to set things right by finding Leo, Raph, and Casey, but Kirby tells her to stay with him in safety. Raph sends Mikey a text that he and Casey are on their way there, but are being chased down by Kraang Prime. Kraang Prime continues to blast Mutagen throughout the city. As Kraang Prime chases after Raph and Casey, Casey asks Raph about what's happening and he tells him that the Kraang want to turn Earth into a place like their homeworld. Kraang Prime quickly catches up to the duo, but an army from the Earth Protection Force comes forward and they surround Kraang Prime, allowing Raph and Casey to make their escape. Leo continues to battle the Shredder's Foot-Bots, evading their arrows, while the Shredder is still watching him. Leo shouts out to the Shredder, demanding him to stop 'hiding' behind his subordinates and to face him, the Shredder responding that Leo is 'beneath' him. With this, the Foot-Bots continue to attack Leo, managing to pin him at some points and get defeated by him at others. Tiger Claw encourages the Shredder to let him finish off Leo and the Shredder, wanting to watch Leo suffer first, postpones giving Tiger Claw his consent. Splinter continues to avoid the Kraang down in the sewers. He discovers one of Leonardo's blades in the head of one of the robots, but is then attacked by more Kraang. Splinter is soon cornered, but the arrival of Leatherhead saves the day as he defeats the Kraang, unloading a surfeit of punches into their robotic bodies. Splinter shouts for Leatherhead to stop, Leatherhead complying. Splinter expresses his thanks and asks Leatherhead to help him find the Turtles. Leo fights off even more Foot-Bots at the construction site. Leo pauses to catch his breath when his robotic enemies seem to be defeated, but a Foot-Bot on the ground grabs his leg and Leo loses his balance, resulting in him rolling down the embankment and into the freezing cold water collected in the pit below him. Leo, chilled and exhausted, soon comes out of the water with no weapons, but is unwilling to turn away from his four remaining opponents (The Shredder, Tiger Claw, Rahzar, and Fishface). The Shredder then gives Tiger Claw, Rahzar, and Fishface the go-ahead to attack Leonardo, which they immediately do. They are all able to get in a hit on Leo, but Leo then defeats them via sheer strength and might, knocking them to the ground. Then, the Shredder strikes Leo in the back of the head, causing him to collapse and lose consciousness. Tiger Claw picks up the senseless and battered Leo and looks at his T-Phone, seeing the text messages from Mikey telling Leo to come to April's apartment. The Shredder demands his minions to bait those in the apartment out and destroy them. As Tiger Claw and the others leave to do this (with Leo), the Shredder rounds a corner and comes face to face with Splinter, who has just discovered one of Leo's Katanas wedged into a Foot-Bot. Splinter demands to know where Leo is and the Shredder, thinking that Leo is dead, says that he has 'taken' him like he took Miwa from Splinter. Splinter dashes forward...and the two old enemies fight once again. Meanwhile, in April's apartment, she and Donnie wake up Kirby, who thinks that he dreampt that the Kraang were invading, but Mikey tells him that it is actually happening. Raph and Casey then enter, saying that Kraang Prime is coming their way. Mikey throws his arms around Raph, the latter telling Mikey that he's glad to see him. April embraces Casey and says that she was worried she'd lost him forever. Donnie reminds every one that Leo is still out in the city, but Donnie stops talking when Leo gets thrown through the window. Leo is still breathing, but unconscious, and Mikey points out that his shell is cracked. Tiger Claw then tells the Turtles to come out and face him. Foot-Bots storm the apartment, but Casey and Donnie take them down. April, Kirby, and Donnie then exit out of the front door, but Rahzar blocks their path forward and Mikey throws a sofa on top of him for hurting Leo. Kirby then starts to lead the Turtles, Casey, and April somewhere and Tiger Claw follows them, but Donnie throws smoke bombs in his face. The team soon arrives at an old VW Party Wagon and Kirby tells them that it's from his early days as a hipster, but Kraang Prime then shoots Mutagen on to Kirby, resulting in him mutating once again, April briefly expressing her disappointment. Raph gives the keys to start the van to Casey and he drives the van away with the Turtles and April inside, while Kraang Prime follows them, though Casey drives through narrow alleys to lose their pursuer. Splinter and the Shredder continue to fight, the Shredder stating that Splinter is weak, while the Shredder claims himself to be strong, having been fueled by his rage. After Splinter knocks the Shredder down, however, Splinter astutely remarks that rage is a fuel that burns quickly. Ignoring this wisdom, the Shredder sends Splinter reeling into a nearby construction machine where a stack of lead pipes falls on top of him, forcing him into a recumbent position where he's at the Shredder's mercy. Just as the Shredder is about to drive his gauntlets into Splinter's forehead, Leatherhead bursts through a nearby wall of the construction site and tackles the Shredder, seizing him in his jaws and slamming him into the asphalt in an attempt to stun him. However, the Shredder gains the upper hand in this brief battle after he weakens Leatherhead by striking his pressure points. Before long, the Shredder sends Leatherhead plummeting into the water at the base of the construction pit, where Leatherhead's weight destroys the wooden planks situated below him and he falls into the sewers. With immense strength and fury, Splinter frees himself from all of the lead pipes and charges at the Shredder, after which the two combatants fall into the sewers in Leatherhead's direction. Meanwhile, Casey stops the Party Wagon on the side of what appears to be a safe street. Donnie feels the need to look for Splinter alongside the others, Mikey remarking that they can't leave Leo with no one. However, Casey allows Leo to stay with him in the Party Wagon as he drives to his house to search for his dad and little sister, April telling him to return to where they currently are for a rendezvous. Donnie, Raph, Mikey, and April return to the wrecked Sewer Lair to see if Splinter is there. April doesn't 'sense' Splinter anywhere in there. Donnie then takes charge, telling Raph and Mikey to go grab whatever meaningful thing that they want to take with them. Their plan is to find Splinter, after which they will leave the city. Raph goes into his room (which is still standing) and finds/grabs his photo of Spike, while Donnie collects his toolbox, Splinter's family photo, and says goodbye to the intact, frozen Timothy, stating that they will return if they can and, if they don't make it back, Timothy should defrost in about 70 years and hopefully find himself in a better world. Mikey grabs the Ice Cream Kitty from the freezer. After April walks around the lair reliving memories of her time there, she suddenly has brief but vivid visions of Splinter and the Shredder battling. April inexplicably pinpoints where these visions are originating, leading the Turtles and herself to a sewer tunnel where they are separated by bars from a room where Splinter and the Shredder are battling. The Shredder stuns Splinter with blinding powder, but Splinter doesn't take kindly to this and sends the Shredder flying through a wall with a devastating strike. As Splinter prepares to leave, the Shredder gets back on his feet and strikes him down before turning a nearby wheel, activating a whirlpool that he tosses Splinter into. The Shredder then walks away, Raph being angered beyond words, calling the Shredder a monster...Mikey throws his arms around Raph and assures him that Splinter is a master ninja and will be fine. Regaining his composure, Raph buries his head in Mikey's shoulder. April weeps and tells Donnie that they cannot leave yet. They bring the Turtle Mech out and battle a group of Kraang while inside it, appearing to hold their own as they stomp on them, spew fire on to them, and drop heavy dumpsters on to them. The team then sets their sights on attacking the Shredder's lair, but Kraang Prime appears and starts to fight the Turtle Mech. April and Raph panic, but Mikey still has hope, as Donnie launches a barrel of waste in Kraang Prime's face. Kraang Prime tells them that they have no right to stop their invasion; the Kraang are the ones who found the Earth millions of years ago, mutated monkeys into humans, and they have now come back to Earth to do what they please. The Turtle Mech continues to fight against the strength of Kraang Prime's robotic armor, but the sheer intensity of the battle damages the Turtle Mech quickly. Donnie decides to use the mech's electro harpoon, even though this might fry the mech. While one end of the harpoon latches on to a transformer and taps into the city's power grid, the other end is launched on to Kraang Prime's face and electrocutes it. This causes all of the electricity in New York City to go out, although Kraang Prime falls over in its robotic body. The Turtles and April celebrate, but this is short-lived, as Kraang Prime itself comes out of its suit and runs at the now useless mech. The Turtles and April all escape on to a sidewalk and April uses her mental powers to attack Kraang Prime, just as Casey appears in the Party Wagon and drives it into the monster. With no other tricks up their sleeve to contain the city's remaining chaos, Donnie, Mikey, Raph, and April all climb into the van and drive off. In the van, Donnie covers the unconscious Leo with a blanket and apologizes to him for not listening to him when he said that they should leave the city. April tells every one that they can all go up-state to her family's old farmhouse, which she used to visit every summer, and is empty and isolated. Casey agrees. April asks him if he found his dad and little sister, Casey replying that there was no sign of them, meaning that they might have been mutated along with the city's other residents. April comforts him by resting her head on his shoulder. As the team drives down a highway, Mikey asks Raph what will happen now and Raph, for the first time in his life, doesn't know. Mikey comments that he misses Master Splinter. Meanwhile, Splinter is washed down a sewer tunnel into a junction where the mutant Karai grabs him, lifts him out of the water, and puts him to the side. As she touches him, Splinter breathes faintly and Karai jumps back into the water and disappears, ending this episode in a comic style. Splinter's Wisdom Rage is a fuel that burns quickly. Debuts * Kraang Subprime * Turtle Mech * Party Wagon Gallery The Invasion jail.jpg Splinter and Shredder in The Onvasion.jpg Leo season 2 finale.jpg Mayo.jpg Irma not attacking.jpg Irma's a traitor.jpg Donnie is mad.jpg|Leo and Donnie's feud Escape.jpg|April, Donnie, and Mikey have escaped Mikey calls Raph.jpg Donnie loves April.jpg|Donnie tries to tell April "how he feels." Rahzar HD.jpg Irma Kraang.jpg Shredder and his Henchmen.jpg Scary.jpg|Kraang Prime has Invaded! April.jpg Mop People.jpg|Mop Mop Military.jpg|Earth Defense Force Kraang Prime gets Cornered.jpg Leo's best pose ever.jpg|Face Me Shredder!!!! Leatherhead fighting.jpg|Leatherhead to the rescue! Leo's cold.jpg Kirby's Dream.jpg|It's way worse in reality Leo is Beat up.jpg|Leo crashes through the window Groovy.jpg|Groovy!!! Leatherhead attacks.jpg|Leatherhead to the Rescue!!! (Again!) April and Casey and Donnie.jpg Worried.jpg|Splinter gets beat up Brotherly love.jpg|Brotherly Love Fire Breath.jpg|Turtle Mech Fire Breath The Turtle Mech.jpg|The Turtle Mech Raph Turtle Mech.jpg Donnie is Hurt.jpg|Barely functioning.... Movie Theater Kraang Prime.jpg Kraang Prime Body.jpg|Kraang Prime ready to Fight the Turtle Mech Kraang Prime's Demise.jpg|Kraang a prime gets Electrocuted Kraang Prime outside of his Body.jpg|Kraang Prime outside of his Body Casey "This is so Metal!".jpg|This is so Metal!!! April and Casey love.jpg|Capril Karai loves her Father.jpg|Karai loves her Dad SubPrime.jpg Ew.jpg|That's just freaky! Turtle pic.jpg|Splinter's Sons, a family shattered Irma Bot.jpg|Laser Eyes!!! April's Apartment.jpg|What can we...what can anyone do! TMNT 2012 Invasion Pic.jpg|A new home ahead...and leaving behind an old one. tumblr_nc7zw2uJ2h1selbgso3_250.png tumblr_nc7zw2uJ2h1selbgso1_250.jpg tumblr_nc7zw2uJ2h1selbgso2_250.png tumblr_nc7zw2uJ2h1selbgso4_250.png Pinball machine.jpg|Animation Error Hipster.jpg Tumblr nc7i03u8xk1selbgso3 400.png tmnt-s2-finale-img-1.jpg tumblr_nc7i03u8xk1selbgso5_400.png tumblr_nc7i03u8xk1selbgso1_250.png tumblr_nc7i03u8xk1selbgso4_250.png tumblr_nc7i03u8xk1selbgso6_400.png Leo knocked out.jpg Splinter Fight 1.jpg Splinter Fight 2.jpg Splinter Fight 3.jpg Splinter Fight 4.jpg Nice Pose!.jpg Ice Cream Cooler.jpg Foot Ambush.jpg Ambush.jpg Shredder..jpg Karai earning her Sword.jpg Walker.jpg Walker 2.jpg Ow! Ow! Ow! Ow!.jpg Dead.jpg 638472.jpg Ouch.jpg Ah!.jpg KSP Got Hit.jpg Kraang Subprime Laughing.jpg Destroyed Sewer Lair.jpg The Sewers Storm Drain.jpg Invasion Tim.jpg Donnie Serious.jpg Second Time About.jpg Donnie is mad at Leo.jpg Splinter Invasion.jpg fi.jpeg lvs.jpeg|Shredder vs. Leatherhead Quotes *Donatello-"I'm so worried I can't even eat!" *Throws slice of pizza* *Michelangelo catches it* *Michelangelo-"Me too...*eats pizza slice* Totally!" * Raphael - (looking at his photo of Spike) "Wherever you are, I hope you're safe, Spike." * Donatello - "We'll be back, Timothy, and if we don't make it, you should defrost in about 70 years or so. Hopefully the world is a better place by then." * Michelangelo - "I know this is you're home. You know we have to leave, Ice Cream Kitty." * Ice Cream Kitty - "Meow." * Michelangelo - "Now come on, kitty, kitty. Easy, easy!" (he tries to pull her out of the freezer, but she refuses to leave until she loses her grip. Mikey then places in a cooler between two pizza boxes) "Just squeeze in there between the frozen pizzas." * Ice Cream Kitty - "Meow!" Trivia *These two episodes were released a week early (Sept 19) on nick.com *This is the fourth episode where Master Splinter and the Shredder fight eachother. *The Shell-Raiser gets destroyed. *Leo is shown getting tossed into April's house through the window (by the Foot Clan). This is what happened in the ending of the TMNT 2003 Series episode "The Shredder Strikes Back, Part 1" and the ending of the Leonardo one-shot from the Mirage comics. *April's apartment is fully shown for the first time. *April wears the jacket that she disguised herself with in Panic in the Sewers and TCRI. *Leatherhead helps Splinter fight the Shredder. *The Sewer Lair gets destroyed due to the damage caused by the Turtles' fight with the Kraang. *There were quite a few losses in these episodes; **Leatherhead gets thrown into the sewers by the Shredder. **Leo is greivously injured by the Shredder and his minions. **Splinter gets tossed into a whirlpool by the Shredder and is saved by the mutant Karai, though is now separated from the Turtles. **April's father, Kirby O'Neil, is mutated (again), this time into a Dimension X creature and the Turtles, Casey and April are forced to leave him behind. **Donatello appears to have "lost" April. She prevents him from confessing his feelings for her, stating that "talking will only cause him more hurt." **The Kraang and the Shredder may now rule New York City, which is inferred by the deal that the two made in the opening scene of the episode. *The Turtles might find a new lair far away from home at April's family home up-state. *The ending of this episode is similar to Supah Ninjas, a cancelled Nickelodeon Show, where their lair gets destroyed by the enemy and are to take drastic measures. *The Turtles situation to leave the city without Splinter is similar to their 1990's Movie counterparts, except this time Splinter give the Turtles time to escape instead of getting captured before the Foot ambush. *It is revealed in this episode that Irma was never a human, but a Kraang in disguise. *This is the third episode where Donnie says 'Booyaksha!'. *Karai is seen when Raphael spotted her, and when she saves Master Spinter from drowning in a sewer junction. *These episodes are the 25th and 26th episodes of Season 2. Coincidentally, they both aired on September 26th. *In the trailer for these episodes, Kraang Prime makes crystals rise up out of the ground, but, in the episode itself, he does this with Mutagen. This was likely done to not have us know how this was implemented until another episode. *When Donnie gets shot by the Kraang's laser gun, there appears to be '''actual '''blood. *Most of Leo's situation while being ambushed is very similar to what happened in the Leonardo one-shot Mirage comic. *For the second time, the little girl that first appeared in Slash and Destroy is seen crying out in the open during an invasion (she was first seen crying outside during the giant rat invasion in Of Rats and Men). *The year 1984 on the signboard of 'Second Time About...' is a homage to when the Ninja Turtles franchise first started. *It is revealed that, in the show's universe, the Kraang were responsible for the human evolution from neanderthals. *Raph and Mikey really bring out their love and compassion for one another in this two-part episode. *April's T-Phone most likely got destroyed by the Foot Soldier's throwing star. *It is revealed that April has a pair of Tessen. *Irma mentions that the cold never bothers her. This is a clue that Irma is a Kraang imposter. * The both scenes where the Turtles and April watch as Splinter got defeated by Shredder and where sewer lair got destroyed is similar to a scene in the latest 2014 TMNT movie, though it was Raph who was absent instead of Leo, along with April in the movie. * The scene where one of the Foot soldiers signals the archers is similar to how the Neko clan signals their archers in the 2003 series episode "The Real World, Part 1". Videos Category:Season 2 Category:The Show Category:Episodes Category:Episodes that aired in 2014 Category:Season Finales Category:Donnie Themed Episode Category:Leo Themed Episode Category:Sad moments